A Moment In Time
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: He never wanted to die. He wanted to be with her always. Her loyal, faithful brother, her shield, her sword, her winning game piece. Now, he ends the game by being her last move. 300 Word Drabble, based on Servant of Evil. 'I'm Sorry' Rin POV has been added.
1. A Moment In Time

People are screaming rude remarks, yelling at him, calling him by a name that isn't his own.

Angry, vengeful expressions face him all around.

He bends down at the guillotine, his blonde hair framing his face, half hidden by a black shroud. He can't see much of anything.

Horrified, worried thoughts race through his mind. Even though he did this on purpose to save _her_, he's afraid. He never wanted to die. He wanted to be with her always. Her loyal, faithful brother, her shield, her sword, her winning game piece.

Now, he ends the game by being her last move.

He looks out as best he can, his face impassive as he scans what little of the crowd he can glimpse. He can hear people behind him walking around. His face doesn't show the terror he feels inside.

Then he sees her. She pushes through the crowd, her body cloaked in a brown hood that conceals her identity. However, he can easily tell it's _her_. Her walk, her familiar matching gold locks peeking through the hood. The blue eyes that instantly meet his as she reaches the front of the crowd.

They stare at each other. For a moment, he forgets that he's scared, that there are hundreds of people wanting his death, that he is about to die here.

_Riliane. _

She looks at him, and a small smile peeks out across her face. A rush of warmth enters his chest, and the fear ebbs away. He's not afraid of death anymore.

She's happy.

His mouth forms words before he thinks.

"Oh, it's teatime."

His eyes stay on hers.

_Rin. _

_If we could be reborn again as twins, I would be truly happy. _

The blade above him falls.

He smiles.

* * *

Author's Note: The drabble itself turned into a triple-drabble. Exactly 300 words. Heh. (May write a Rin one in the future.)

What did you think? This is my first attempt at a 'drabble'. I know it isn't exactly 100. I've heard varying word counts for drabbles, so I thought 100 would be an okay place to work on it. Plus I just wanted to attempt. It's hard to pack so much story into 100 words, but I'll attempt another time.

I have a work-in-progress that was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but not sure if it may become a two- or possible three-shot. Stick around, hopefully I'll get it done soon!

Anyways, please leave me reviews (I love those things), and let me know if you liked/hated it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Servant of Evil or Vocaloid, I just love to use them.


	2. I'm Sorry

_Allen. _

Running through the crowd, her blonde bangs in her face, she pushes past angry townspeople. People who want _her_ dead. Not him.

He was never supposed to die.

He was supposed to be her protector.

He was supposed to be with her always.

She runs to him, her heart in her throat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The eyes that so matched his, but never held the same kindness.

_You can't die._

_Why did you save me?_

_After everything I put you through, why?_

_I made you hurt that girl. The girl from the green country, who meant more to you than I would have ever thought. _

_You killed her, just so I would be happy. _

_You did everything you could to make me smile. _

_I, in return, am the reason you're under that blade._

She shoves her way to the front of the crowd, and stands before him at the guillotine. Her eyes catch his under his shroud. Those familiar blue eyes, the once warm gaze of her brother. Now, his eyes hold only empty fear.

_You look so afraid. _

They gaze at one another, before she does something strange; a smile spreads across her face, and she gives him the brightest, happiest expression she can.

_My brother..._

_I can't bear to see you this way._

"Oh, it's teatime."

The words issue from his mouth abruptly, his cerulean orbs never leaving her own.

The sound of a rope sliding, then that sickening, bloody crash of finality.

Her smiles stays an instant longer, before shaking and fading. Hot tears spill forth down her cheeks, and a silent cry leaves her lips. A knife of grief pierces her heart sharply.

_My Len..._

_I am so sorry._

_I hope one day, we will meet again._

* * *

Author's Note: For some reason, I felt the need to make a Rin POV of the drabble, so... here it is. I hope you all like it!

I guess this is to make up for the long while my Prisoner/Paper Plane fic is taking to get finished. Don't worry, it's going really well! I may post the first half and then the rest another time, once it's written out. So much for being a one-shot, it has already surpassed 10,000 words!

Anyway, please leave a review, because they brighten my day! Let me know if this needs fixing up or anything!

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Servant of Evil or Vocaloid, I just love to use them! :3


End file.
